The Beginning of Something New
by CanaryCry87
Summary: Jay and Hailey have been partners for 3 years and dating for a year…Hailey has some news to tell Jay but isn't sure how he will react to it.


This is my first Upstead so please be gentle.

The Intelligence Unit had been spending the day finishing up paperwork on their latest case and hoping they don't catch another one so that they can enjoy a rare weekend off.

Jay could tell something was going on with Hailey all throughout the day but didn't want to bring attention to it in front of the team. When he finally caught her eye, he nodded his head towards the break room and watched her get up and head in there following behind her.

Jay closed the door behind him and turned to look at her.

"Hailey, what is going on with you? You have been nervous all day and you've barely made any progress with your paperwork." Jay asked with concern lacing his voice

"I'm fine Jay, I promise. I think I'm just paranoid that Voight is going to come out of his office telling us we have another case and our weekend off is going to be ruined." Hailey said to Jay knowing she was lying to him and that something was going on with her, but she wasn't sure how to tell Jay.

Hailey found out this morning that she is 12 weeks pregnant with Jay's baby and isn't sure how he will react to the news that he is going to be a father. They may have been partners for over three years, but they've only been dating for a year

"Hails come on it's me." Jay pleaded ad he grabbed her hand trying to get her to open up to him

Hailey bit her lip before looking up at him trying to decide what to say that would appease him.

"I promise Jay that I am fine, how about after we get off tonight you come over and we order some take out and watch the Blackhawks game?" She finally said hoping that would by her some time until they were able to talk tonight

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll bring the pizza and the beer." Jay said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading back to his desk

Hailey took a minute to compose herself before going back to her desk to finish her paperwork.

An hour later Voight came out and let the team know that they were free to go.

"You guys want to hit up Molly's tonight?" Ruzek asked as everyone started gathering their things.

"I'm in!" Kim said as she grabbed her coat

"Yea man, I could go for a few drinks but first rounds on you." Kevin said

"Let's do it" Rojas said

"We are gonna pass tonight but thanks for the offer." Hailey said as her and Jay grabbed their stuff and headed out

Once they made it outside the 21st and headed towards their cars Hailey turned to Jay and asked

"Hey, is there any way you can give me like 2 hours? I need to run an errand before heading home" Hailey asked Jay.

Jay took a moment to look at her before answering, knowing that something was going on with his girlfriend but not sure what exactly.

"That's fine, I'll head home shower and pack a bag before getting the pizza. Does that sound good?" He asked

"Yup, sounds perfect." She said and she kissed him quickly before getting in her Jeep and heading towards her destination

45 minutes later finds Hailey Upton in the middle of the Carter's store trying to find the perfect outfit to tell Jay about the newest little Halstead who will be making their appearance in about 6 months.

As she is browsing one of the racks, she spots a yellow sleeper that says "Daddy is My Hero" on it and she couldn't grab it fast enough. Not only would this baby have a daddy who is a detective in a very sought-after unit but also a daddy who was an Army Ranger.

This baby is probably going to be the most protected kid in the greater Chicagoland area. He or she is going to have a whole family of cops to protect him or her, a host of firefighters and paramedics along with group of doctors, not many kids can say that.

As Hailey is paying for the sleeper, she spots a picture frame that says "I Love Daddy" on it and can't help but grab that as well, thinking she could put her ultrasound picture in it and give it to Jay also.

Just as she is finalizing her purchase, she hears her phone going off and sees a text from Jay

_Just finished grabbing my stuff and now headed to pick up food and then to over to your house_

Hailey responded letting him know she would be home probably in about a half hour and she would be waiting for him.

As soon as Hailey walked in the door, she realized she had about 10 minutes before Jay arrived, so she got to work wrapping the gifts.

Just as she was putting the final touches on the picture frame, she heard the key in the lock of her front door and knew Jay was here.

"Hey, I come bringing gifts in the form of pizza and beer." Jay said as he walked up the steps and into her kitchen before setting the pizza and beer on the counter and walking over to her and greeting her with a kiss.

"Oh, a girl could get use to this." Hailey joked and she kissed him back before grabbing plates and walking back to the counter.

Jay grabbed them each a beer as Hailey put the pizza on their plates and then headed to the living room to watch the Hawks game.

Hailey was trying to control her nerves since she knew as soon as Jay walked into the living room, he was going to ask about the gifts that were sitting on the coffee table and she wasn't wrong.

"What are those?" Jay asked as soon as he sat down and noticed the gifts sitting on the table.

Hailey took a deep breath before setting her pizza down and taking a seat next to Jay on the couch.

"_Alright, moment of truth Hailey, time to tell Jay your news" _Hailey thought as she turned towards Jay

"They are actually for you." She told him and he instantly could tell she was nervous about something

"For me? Am I missing something? It's not my birthday or an anniversary and I don't know of any other reason for gifts." Jay said, his interest definitely piqued.

"No, you didn't forget anything and yes it's for you." She told him as she grabbed the box and handed it to him

"Hailey, honestly what's going on? You have been nervous and jittery all day, I am really worried about you." Jay said as he took the box but also her hand as well.

"Jay, I promise I'm fine, but I really want you to open the box." Hailey told him as she smiled at him.

Hailey sat there chewing on her lip and trying to seem calm but internally freaking out over what Jay opening the box is going to mean for them.

Jay slowly unwrapped the paper and lifted the lid to the box before moving the tissue paper and freezing at what was inside the box.

After a few minutes of Jay not doing or saying anything Hailey really started freaking out.

"Jay, I really need you to say something because I am kind of freaking out right now." Hailey told him with worry lacing her voice.

"I am honestly not sure what to say honestly, this is real?" Jay asked shocked lacing his voice

"Umm, yea it's real. I took a test the other day and had Natalie perform an ultrasound yesterday. I'm about 12 weeks along and Natalie is the only other person that knows." Hailey rambled on letting the nerves get the best of her.

Jay slowly pulls out the frame and then notices what the sleeper says and Hailey notices that he has tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be a dad and you're gonna be a mom? This is happening?" Jay asks, still honestly in shock that Hailey was pregnant with his child.

Hailey with tears streaming down her face grabbed Jay's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Yea, this real, we are having a baby." She said with a huge smile on her face and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Jay immediately picked up the sleeper and then grabbed Hailey and hugged her to him while they both cried on the couch, completely forgetting about the pizza or Blackhawks game that was playing on the tv in front of them.

6 Months Later July 3rd

Hailey wanted this baby out…NOW!

She can handle a lot of things but one thing she couldn't handle is being on maternity leave, 9 months pregnant and dealing with a Chicago heatwave along with boyfriend who is driving her crazy and a team that isn't any better.

Hailey had just pulled into the parking lot of the 21st and was getting out of her Jeep when Platt spotted her.

"Detective Upton may I ask what you are doing at my station?" Trudy asked her.

"Platt, I can't stay in the house anymore. I've been cleaning everything and recleaning everything. Jay and Kevin finished putting her crib together on Saturday, all her clothes are washed and put away, her room is set up and ready, now I just need her to make her appearance." Hailey told Platt as they walked up the stairs and inside the precinct.

"Do Halstead and Voight know you're coming, cause you know neither of them will be too pleased." Trudy said as she settled behind the desk.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Hailey said cheekily as she headed towards the stairs that would lead her to Intelligence.

Platt called after her, "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

As soon as Hailey entered the bullpen Jay was out of his seat and making his way over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Why didn't you call me?" Jay fired off question after question.

"Jay! I need you to calm down, I am perfectly fine, but I needed to get out of the house." Hailey told him as she walked past him to give Vanessa and Kim each a hug before making her way to her desk.

"Hailey, your 9 months pregnant and due any day, what would make you think driving here was a good idea?" He asked walking back to his desk.

"Jay, like you said I'm pregnant not dying. I needed human interaction and maybe it will speed up this process and get this little girl out." She told her over protective boyfriend.

Just as she was about to sit down Voight came out of his office and noticed her right away.

"Do I even want to know what your doing here after I practically had to force you on maternity leave and out of my bullpen?" Voight asked her but without any real anger or malice in his voice.

"Sarge not you too. As I just told Jay, I can't just sit around at home waiting for her to decide when she wants to make her appearance." Hailey told him.

"Fine, you can stay, maybe you can give us some insight on this latest case we have up on the board." Hank told her before turning to Kevin looking for an update.

"Thank you Sarge." Hailey said sweetly then turned and shot a smirk at Jay who was still not happy that his pregnant girlfriend wasn't at home.

About 2 hours later after going over different possible motives and surveillance footage the team found what they were looking for.

"Alright people let's go get this scumbag and get him and these drugs off the street." Voight said as everyone got ready to head out.

As soon as Hailey stood up to follow them out and head home she felt a very wet sensation run down her leg.

"Um guys, before you all leave I have something I need to say." Hailey said in the calmest tone she could muster at this moment.

"Hailey, you ok?" Vanessa asked for everyone.

"Oh yea, it's nothing serious but I am pretty sure my water just broke." Hailey mentioned in the most nonchalant voice like it wasn't a big deal or anything.

"WHAT?!" Jay yelled as he looked down at her legs and then at her face.

Hailey looked at Jay and honestly didn't want to mention to him that the real reason she came to the district was because she had been having contractions since right after he left for work this morning.

Once it registered to everyone else what Hailey had said chaos erupted in the bullpen.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Voight yelled so that they could all stop running around and think calmly and logically.

Hailey grabbed Jay's hand and doubled over as particularly painful contraction hit her.

"Hailey, I need you to be honest with me here, how long ago did the contractions start?" Jay asked his very pregnant girlfriend as calmly as he could considering he was about two seconds away from freaking out.

"Would you believe me if I said that was the first one?" Hailey asked hoping that Jay and everyone else would believe her lie.

"Nope not one bit, I am going to guess you've been dealing with them since before you got here, would I be right?" Jay asked her while the rest of the team decided they needed to head out and get their target while Jay took care of Hailey.

Hailey was about to respond when they heard a very worried Platt entering the bullpen.

"Hailey Ann Upton, you lied to me when we got here today." Platt said as she walked over to the duo and looked at Hailey hunched over trying to breathe through another contraction.

"Trudy, I really am sorry, I didn't want to alarm anyone and wanted to just be around the team." Hailey said slightly out of breath.

"Alright, we are headed to Med. I'll call Will and let him know what is going on." Jay said as the three of them headed out of Intelligence and towards Jay's truck.

36 Hours Later, July 4th

After over 30 hours in labor and a broken hand for Jay the Intelligence team had its newest member and Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead were proud parents to Posie Ann Halstead.

Posie decided that she wanted to enter the world at 7:15pm on July 4th, weighing 6lbs 4oz and was 21inches long.

When Jay went to let his team know the baby arrived he was shocked to find the crew from 51 there as well as April, Maggie, Sharon, Will, Natalie, and Ethan all waiting to hear about the newest Halstead.

Finally after what felt like forever of everyone visiting them Hailey, Jay and Posie were finally alone.

"So we have a daughter." Jay said as he sat next to Hailey on her hospital bed holding the baby in his arms.

Hailey couldn't help but let out a tired laugh, "Yes, we do…I guess now the fun part starts." She said as Posie let out a cry indicating she was hungry so Hailey gently took her from Jay and helped her latch on before leaning back against Jay while she fed their daughter.

Hailey looked up at Jay with a sleepy yet content smile on her face and said "Thank you for this Jay, you have no idea how happy and lucky I am to have you and Posie in my life. I love you both so much."

Jay leaned down to give Hailey a kiss and pull her and his daughter closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I am the lucky one, you gave me everything I didn't think I would ever have and I love you Hailey Ann Upton so much and Posie Ann Halstead, I love you more than you will ever know." Jay said as he gave both of his girls a kiss.


End file.
